


All's Fair in Love and War

by KikiYushima



Series: Moonflower Shipping Fics [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, look at these drama queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: Fun comes at a cost...but is it worth it?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Series: Moonflower Shipping Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222460
Kudos: 11





	All's Fair in Love and War

"Blake, are you _sure_ you're okay?!"

"I'm _fine_ , Weiss; don't make me lose my concentration! If I miss this shot, then it's all over!" Weiss throat stuck and she tensed as she stood behind Blake. How could she let that happen?! One missed shot and they were done for!

Blake raised the gun, looking onto the target and— 

_Plink_.

"Tough luck, girls: want to try again?" The game teller grinned and Blake sighed as she stepped away from the bebe gun, ears drooping over. Weiss just smiled and put a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Third time's the charm, right?"

"No, I think we're good, thank you, though." Weiss just started moving away, Blake's ears flat. Better to get her away before things got too heated... Not that Blake really got angry to say angry but still… She didn't want a potentially frustrated Blake the night before her exam…

Her partner just sighed and folded her arms, Weiss shaking her head. "Seriously, Blake you _know_ those games are rigged better than anybody else..."

Blake just poked her fingers together a bit, eyes fixed on them. "I know, I know, but it's just part of the fair experience... Plus it's generally pretty romantic to win your date a prize." Weiss chuckled and took one of Blake's hands, interlacing their fingers.

"You dummy—you know you don't need to win me anything to make this romantic. Just being here with you is enough." Even now, after all this time, she was so self-conscious about their relationship... Especially after what they'd been through in Atlas and especially Menagerie…

"Yeah. I do, but still..." Blake whined. Weiss stole a quick kiss and smiled at her partner. "How about we go ride some rides?"

"You know everything here's gonna be pretty pathetic, right? Compared to Atlas, this is nothing.”

Weiss simply snorted. "We killed an immortal demi-goddess: _nothing_ will be able to top that. Plus, it's part of why we're here, right? You wanted to share some stuff with me I've never experienced before now that the world's back to normal now, hm?" Seriously, Blake was _way_ too self-conscious sometimes... She loved her to the ends of the planet but even _with_ Adam long dead…

"Yeah, you're right, let's go." Blake's ears came up and she nodded, heading to the ride area. Weiss winced a little from the screeching kids. Seriously, how did people find it attractive...? They could be cute at times, sure, but most the time…

Blake tugged her over to a small stand where they got the itchy little bracelets and Blake looked a road. "Whatever looks good to you; I haven't the foggiest..." Even now, seven years out of Schnee Manor, there was so much she didn't know... Her knowledge largely remained Atlassian politics and culture. If only she hadn't been so terrified during her short Beacon days... Menagerie had at least solidified her independence and standing on her own…

“How about the bumper cars?" 

“Huh?"

Of course, Blake just opted to drag her over to the enclosed arena. Weiss watched. head tilted. How very strange... How did people ever come up with this stuff? _Ah yes, let's ram cars with giant rubber bands around them into each other._

"So what do you think, Ms. Hotshot Motorcycle Driver?" Her cheeks heated as she saw Blake fold her arms, eyebrows raised. Damn it, she would _never_ live it down…

But she smiled and leaned forward. nose almost touching Blake's. "Shouldn't be too hard with how I drove Bumblebee over." It was just a stupid little cart; how difficult could it be?

Thankfully, it didn't take long for them to get seated and Blake's ears twitched. All right, what was she planning? She didn't get that look in her face for nothing; she knew her partner better than that by now…

The operator gave them the signal and Weiss pushed on the pedal, turning the wheel. Huh?! Why did it feel like she was driving on ice?!

She jerked forward a bit when one of the others hither from behind. She didn't even need to turn to sense Blake or her amusement. "Not so easy, is it, Ms. Hotshot Driver?"

"Oh you'll regret this later, Blake!" Seriously, she wasn't even competitive! Why this?

She turned the wheel sharply, finding herself slipping under the control. Damn it! This was what she got for shying away from driving herself to functions in the winter! But could anyone entirely blame her especially with Atlas' eternal winter darkness?!

Of _course_ Blake was as comfortable as a bug in a rug. Her years of driving in the Fang made this easy!

Thankfully, she calmed and found herself getting used to the drift quickly. Just time the wheel right. use the center of gravity to her benefit, use just the right amount of acceleration…

 _Smack_!

Blake lurched forward and Weiss just grinned at her. "Never underestimate me!" It was just basic physics not that hard once she figured everything out.

"Don't under es— Ah!" Blake jerked forward again and Weiss did too as they both got knocked forward. She just looked at her partner who nodded. It was time for a temporary truce; there were _much_ bigger fish to fry than just focusing on each other. They could have their fan a bit later.

With a gleeful grin, she turned the wheel sharply, knocking into the guy that rammed into Blake. A laugh escaped her lips as she drifted around him, the slippery controls driving her into a small child. "Sorry!" whoops.

But the kid just grinned and backed up. though Blake managed to get him before he could get too far.

The next little while saw them ramming. their drivers and Weiss just laughed the whole time. She wasn't competitive, but this really was great fun. A great choice on Blake's part. Nobody truly got hurt so it was entirely fine by her.

Eventually, she turned toward Blake, slamming the Sedalia but nothing happened. Blake grinned as she got out, offering her hand to Weiss. "Tough luck, Weiss. Guess we'll just have to pay more attention next time huh?" 

"You planned this from the start, didn't you?"

Blake just stole a kiss, grinning as she pulled away. "All's fair in love and war, right?"


End file.
